Forum:Achievements Page Revamp
After the PS3 version of ME2 was released, there was a good deal of discussion about how to incorporate PS3 trophies with the Xbox 360 and PC achievements. It was decided that achievements and trophies should be listed in the same article, but discussing improvements to the current layout beyond that stalled. In my opinion, a revamp is long overdue. The current layout is inadequate; listing ME2 PS3 trophies separate from the achievements is clumsy and largely redundant. My proposal is to organize all the achievements/trophies into tables, as is the model on the Dragon Age, L.A. Noire, and Red Dead Redemption wikis (to name a few). This project is complete (see above for the link to my sandbox to view the new layout in action) and ready to implement if and when it is approved by the community. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Comments I like what I see, but at the same time, I've never seen voting open so quickly without taking comments or at the very least, opinions from the community. Right now, even if all the comments come back positive, I'd still say the voting section is premature until there has at the very least been some feedback. Lancer1289 02:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well like I said, the project is essentially done. I'm still very much open to suggestions and community feedback, but I see no reason to delay the vote for them when I can make necessary changes on the fly. If this is a sticking point, however, I'll be happy to postpone the vote for a few days. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not so much of a sticking point, it's just that I'd rather see an attempt to gather feedback. Seeing voting open immediately on something like this says to me that no effort was taken to see if anyone had different ideas or perhaps a suggestion for easier flow. Again even if all of it comes back positive, not even taking the opportunity to take feedback before opening voting, is just a little off-putting and more authoritative. Lancer1289 03:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand, although I assure you that was not my intent. I simply didn't think there would be a problem with holding the feedback and voting phases concurrently because the bulk of the work on this project is out of the way. As a show of good faith, I will postpone the voting to allow for a separate period of community feedback. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Any further comments on this project? -- Commdor (Talk) 20:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Somehow, this slipped under my radar. Now that I've seen it though, I like it! :D SpartHawg948 20:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Last call for comments. I'll put this to a vote either later today or tomorrow depending on the volume of response. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Voting on the implementation of this project has begun. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Voting Voting has concluded. The proposal passes 2-0. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Support #As proposer. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) #I like. Lancer1289 19:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Oppose